Beruthiel, A love story
by yuekochan
Summary: Không phải chuyện tình yêu của Legolas tầm thường.


**Beruthiel, Một câu chuyện tình.**

Tác giả: Jael the Scribe

Dịch giả: Tsuki-chan

Rate: T

Thể loại: Lãng mạn

~O~

Người ta nói bất cứ ai thuộc về chủng tộc của tôi có ba cái tên: tên của mẹ đặt cho chúng tôi, cái tên bí mật mà chỉ có Allfather biết, và cái tên sẽ theo chúng tôi suốt cuộc đời. Trong ba cái tên của tôi, cái tên thân thương nhất với tôi là cái cuối cùng, vì nó đã được ban cho tôi từ một người yêu dấu, khiến tôi hài lòng hơn bất cứ cái tên nào khác mà tôi có thể lựa chọn cho bản thân mình. Tôi là Beruthiel, con gái của những nữ hoàng.

Tôi vẫn còn rất trẻ khi lần đầu tiên đôi mắt tôi gặp tình yêu của đời mình. Tôi mới nhớ cái ngày ấy làm sao! Tôi đã làm nhiệm vụ của mình trong cung điện nhà vua, khi chàng đến cùng một nhóm lính khác, dắt theo ngựa thiến màu xám của chàng. Ngay khi nghe thấy thanh âm giọng nói ấy, tôi dừng lại và đứng sững khi nhìn thấy chàng, cao như một cây non.

Không thể rời mắt đi đâu được, tôi đi theo và nhìn trộm từ phía sau của một trụ cột trong khi chàng gỡ bỏ hành lý và bắt đầu tháo yên ra.

Một trong những đồng đội của chàng nhận ra tôi đang rình rập và cười nói: "Tôi nghĩ có ai đó đang rất ngọt ngào với anh, Legolas."

Chàng chuyển cái nhìn chăm chú về phía tôi, nhưng nụ cười của chàng đã thật ân cần. "Yên nào, Glavras. Tôi nghĩ cô ấy rất xinh đẹp." Chàng tiến về phía tôi và nhìn vào mắt tôi. "Tên em là gì, cô bé?"

Bằng cung cách bí ẩn của chủng tộc chúng tôi, tôi đã không trả lời.

"À, vậy thì, ta sẽ gọi em là Beruthiel, bởi vì nó rất phù hợp với em." Chàng nói, vuốt nhẹ má tôi. Chàng quay trở lại gia nhập với bạn đồng hành của mình, và từ thời điểm đó trái tim tôi đã không còn là của riêng tôi nữa.

Đêm đó, sử dụng khả năng tàng hình tự nhiên của mình, tôi lẻn vào cung điện và mon men trên con đường dẫn đến phòng của Hoàng tử Legolas. Khi đêm đã muộn, chàng bước vào phòng và có mùi rượu từ bữa tiệc buổi tối, chàng thấy tôi nằm trên giường, chờ đợi. Trong một khoảnh khắc chàng có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Sau đó, chàng liền mỉm cười rồi ôm tôi trong vòng tay của mình và hôn tôi, rồi đêm đó chúng tôi nằm bên nhau, và tất cả những đêm khác kể từ đó, tôi đã thuộc về chàng.

Đôi khi, tất nhiên, nhiệm vụ sẽ đem người yêu dấu của tôi ra khỏi cung điện một thời gian. Chàng thường lãnh đạo các cuộc tuần tra để giữ những con nhện trong tầm kiểm soát, và những tên orc trong rừng, tay sai bẩn thỉu của tòa tháp tối ở phía nam, khỏi xâm phạm. Với mỗi lần chàng trở lại, đêm trở nên ngọt ngào với niềm vui hội ngộ.

Rồi, sau một thời gian vương quốc của chúng tôi lại chơi trò canh giữ một sinh vật khốn khổ làm ô nhiễm không khí của những hang động với mùi hôi thối của nó và làm bẩn những giấc mơ của bất cứ ai phải nghe những tiếng lảm nhảm rời rạc chua ngoa. Khi sinh vật đó trốn thoát, tình yêu của tôi buộc phải tham gia một cuộc hành trình về phía Tây để thông báo với chúa Tiên tại Imladris. Đó lẽ ra chỉ là sự vắng bóng một tháng hoặc lâu hơn một chút, nhưng khi những bông tuyết đầu tiên rơi xuống, đoàn hộ tống của chàng trở về mà không có chàng, mang theo câu chuyện về một nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm mà hoàng tử của chúng tôi đã đi và khó có khả năng trở lại.

Tôi nằm trên giường của chúng tôi, cảm thấy mất mát, không ăn uống, hầu như không ngủ, mong muốn duy nhất của tôi là được thấy một gương mặt quen thuộc trên ngưỡng cửa. Một ngày cánh cửa mở ra, nhưng trước mắt tôi không phải diện mạo mà tôi tìm kiếm. Vua Thranduil nhìn tôi chăm chú, và biểu hiện của ngài gần như ảm đạm giống tôi. Ngài quan sát tôi, và biểu hiện dịu xuống từ phiền muộn đến thương cảm. "Beruthiel bé nhỏ." ngài nói. "Ta sợ là ngươi đang phai mờ."

Sau đó, ngài đã ôm lấy tôi trong vòng tay của ngài và đưa tôi đến phòng ngài. Tôi đã dành buổi tối hôm ấy trong giường của nhà vua.

Ôi cứ nói tôi dễ thay lòng; nói tôi thiếu niềm tin. Những lời buộc tội đó thường nhắm vào chủng tộc của tôi. Nhưng tôi sẽ không xin lỗi khi đem niềm vui đến cho nhà vua, cho sự cô độc của hai chúng tôi, và mỗi người trong chúng tôi đều nhắc nhở nhau về những gì chúng tôi đã mất đi và không bao giờ có thể lấy lại được. Chúng tôi lấp đầy khoảng trống trong trái tim của nhau, như chúng tôi làm ấm cơ thể của nhau.

Sự bình an chúng tôi có khi nằm cùng nhau trong đêm đã không lan tỏa đến phần còn lại của vương quốc. Hàng ngày, có sứ giả đến từ Dale và Laketown nói về nguy hiểm đến từ phía Đông, và thậm chí một lần phái đoàn của Người Lùn đến từ Lonely Mountain tìm đồng minh. Nhà vua lắng nghe với đôi tai thông cảm nhưng cũng không hứa hẹn viện trợ, vì bản thân ngài cũng có những rắc rối của riêng mình. Tháng đầy gió đem đến tin tức từ các trinh sát hoảng loạn về đội quân của Dol Guldur hành quân về phía Bắc và phía Tây. Đức vua Thranduil của tôi đã thân chinh đối mặt với chúng, sau khi để lại tôi trong buồng của ngài và nói với tôi. "Ngươi có thể an toàn ở đây, cô bé." Khi ngài trở về một hai tuần lẻ vài ngày sau đó, tôi vẫn có thể ngửi thấy mùi khói gỗ trong tóc và nếm vị muối của nước mắt khô trên má ngài.

Vương quốc rừng đã được cứu, nhưng tất cả dường như trống rỗng, với sự vắng mặt của người mà chúng tôi đã mất. Cuối cùng, khi những chiếc lá bắt đầu rơi, những con chim và những sinh vật nhỏ khác mang tin tức về hai người đang tiến lên phía bắc trên một con ngựa. Nhà vua đứng chờ trong sân lát đá trước cổng vòm lộng lẫy của mình, với những vị cố vấn tập hợp xung quanh. Tôi chiếm một chỗ kín đáo bên cạnh ngài, dụi mình vào chân của ngài trong phấn khích khi con ngựa xám và người cưỡi nó đã ở trong tầm nhìn từ phía bên kia cây cầu.

Họ vượt qua, và tôi thấy tình yêu của tôi xuống ngựa, khỏe mạnh và nguyên vẹn, hoặc ít nhất là nguyên vẹn đủ để khiến tôi vui lòng. Chàng đến trước nhà vua và dụi đầu vào vai của ngài. "Adar."

Khi họ đã tách khỏi cái ôm, Legolas quay sang tôi và nhấc bổng tôi lên để cho tôi một nụ hôn và khẽ vuốt ve.

Từ phía sau con ngựa, khách của chàng, người bạn đồng hành râu ria xồm xoàm nói. "Cậu khiến tôi bất ngờ đấy, anh bạn. Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ cậu là một người yêu... thể loại đó."

Legolas chỉ mỉm cười và thì thầm vào lông mềm của tôi. "Beruthiel, tình yêu nhỏ của ta, ta hứa chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ xa nhau lần nữa."

~ O ~

Vì vậy bây giờ tôi xuôi về hướng Nam đến Ithilien, ngồi trong chiếc giỏ và bên trên lớp lông thú mềm mại Hoàng tử của tôi đã chuẩn bị cho tôi, để bắt tay vào xây dựng cuộc sống mới. Tôi không định trở thành vật trang trí để được nuông chiều trong cung điện. Tôi sẽ săn lùng và giết chết những con chuột ăn cắp ngô từ kho thóc của lãnh chúa của tôi và những con chuột mang bệnh dịch hạch vào bếp của chàng khi chàng đang cố gắng hàn gắn những thương tổn ở đất Ithilien. Những khi mặt trăng tròn đầy, tôi sẽ bầu bạn với những con mèo đực của Gondor, và tiếng kêu vui vẻ của chúng tôi sẽ vang lên vào ban đêm miền Nam ấm áp. Tôi sẽ tạo ra nhiều thế hệ tiếp bước của tôi. Nhưng trái tim tôi sẽ chỉ thuộc về một người: lãnh chúa và tình yêu của tôi, Legolas.

Tôi là Beruthiel, con gái – và người mẹ - của những nữ hoàng.

**Hết**


End file.
